


Plight x Reader: I'll Love You Untill the End of the World

by Plight_is_my_hobo_husband



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, George is your best friend, I am sorry for this shitty piece of fanfic, I don't know how fast I will be able to update, I might turn this into a smut fanfic, I promise I won't abandon this story, Idk how many chapters I'll write, Plight is dirty minded., Plight is literally me except older and male, Reader Is Not God, Swearing, This is my first time writting fanfic, this might be terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plight_is_my_hobo_husband/pseuds/Plight_is_my_hobo_husband
Summary: So... this is my first time writting fanfic which means it might be terrible. I have school which will delay how fast I post. I'm also bad at writing summaries which is why this story doesn't have one.





	1. The Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnysharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnysharks/gifts), [anxiousartichoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousartichoke/gifts).



> So... this is my first time writting fanfic which means it might be terrible. I have school which will delay how fast I post. I'm also bad at writing summaries which is why this story doesn't have one.

You worked at the Refuge's café. It was never really busy since the sun went out. The café's main customer was the lamplighter. He never stayed for long, though. He would rush in, drink a pot of coffee and rush back out.

You admired how hard he worked. Though, you kind of felt bad for the man. He seemed like he didn't sleep or eat a lot. A couple of times you asked if he wanted something to eat but he replied that he didn't have the time. To be honest, you fell in love with the lamplighter.

Your best friend, George, was the only person who knew you had a crush on him. Sometimes you wished she didn't know. She would encourage you to get to know him and eventually ask him out on a date. One time, you had hit her in the head with a book because her encouragement had started to get on your nerves.

"Come on, (Y/N)! I bet you two would make an adorable couple," George said. You had just finished working and decided to go see George at the library. "For the last time George, no! I doubt he would want to go out with me, anyway," you said. "Who wouldn't want to go out with you? You have a great personality and you're very beautiful." You blushed, "Thanks, George." Then George noticed something, or someone.

"Oh my god! There he is," George said. "W-what?" you stammered out. "Either you go over there and say something to him or I'm going to go over there myself and tell him how you feel about him," said George. "George, don't you fucking dare say anything," you shouted.

George got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the lamplighter. "George, get your ass back here this instant," you shouted at her. But she didn't listen to you. "Oh god. Why do you do this to me?"

"Excuse me, sir," said George, "My friend over there has a crush on you. Would you be interested in going out on a date with her?" The lamplighter looked at George with a confused look. You came rushing over and pushed George to the side. "Sorry about that. She's insane," you said. "It's, uh, alright, I guess," he replied.

Right now, you were feeling extremely awkward. "Um, what's your name?" asked the lamplighter. "M-my name is (Y/N)." you said, awkwardly. "(Y/N)? That's a pretty name. My name is Plight." he said. "I guess I should let you get back to work." you said. As you started to walk away, Plight asked," Is what your friend said true? Do you have a crush on me?" You didn't respond to his question. You grabbed George and pulled her back two the area you to were resting in before that event occurred.

"I hate you so much right now," you said to George. "Aw, come on. I'm just trying to help you get a boyfriend." replied George. "I don't need your damn help," you said. Hopefully Plight would forget that had happened. But a part of you felt like he would remember and things would be awkward between you. You loved George but sometimes she could be a pain in the ass.


	2. Plight's Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plight doesn't have to work today which means you two get to talk with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!

It's been two days since the catastrophe that happened in the library occurred. Plight still came to the café. You thought he might've never come back to the café after that but apparently his love for coffee is too strong. You were suprised when Plight walked into the café instead of running in at top speed. 

"Howdy Plight," you said, cheerfully. "Hey (Y/N)," said Plight, awkwardly smiling. "You're usually in a rush to get your work done. Why are you so calm today?" you asked. "Two new lamplighter's were hired so my bosses let me have a day off," Plight said. You smiled, handing him a cup of coffee. "That's great!" you exclaimed. "Yep. I'll finally get to sleep." said Plight. "And you now have time to eat. What would you like to order?" you asked. "I don't have enough money to pay for the food." Plight said, sadly. You thought for a moment and decided to help him out.

"I'll pay for the food so you don't have to worry." you said, smiling. "You don't have to do that, (Y/N)." he said. "I insist. You look like you haven't eaten a lot and we don't want you starving to death." you said, seriously. He deserves something for working so hard. It honestly made you hurt when you remembered how underfed Plight was. "O-ok, then. I guess I'll order something."

You wrote down his order and immediately set to work. Eventually, you came back to him with 3 plates of food. He wolfed down the food so fast you were afraid he was going to end up choking. "The speed in which you at that reminded me of my uncle Bob when he sees a buffet." you said. Plight bursted out into laughter, which made you happy. You thought he had the most adorable laugh.

"You're funny," he said, making you blush. "T-thank you." you said, awkwardly. You never thought you were very funny but hearing Plight say that you were almost convinced you. You wished you knew how he felt about you. He probably only viewed you as a friend. 

The two of you continued to talk for a while. "I'm going to go out for a walk." Plight stated. You checked the clock and was surprised to find you two had talked for 2 hours. "My shift is almost over. Mind if I join you?" you asked. Plight smiled,"No. Not at all." "Great! Let me clock out." you said, cheerfully. Once you clocked out, the two of walked out together. Plight held the door open for you which made you smile. "What a gentleman." you said which made Plight blush. 

The two of you walked around the Refuge for a while. Both of you talked about what you liked and what you didn't like. You made stupid jokes which always left the both of you as laughing messes. It truly was a good day (night?) for you.


	3. Spending Time Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter during school when I had free time (On a piece of paper to see how long it would be).

2 months have passed since you and Plight became friends. You were able to convince his bosses to give him time off AND raise his pay. George was excited when she learned you two had became friends. "Now all you gotta do is ask him out on a date," George had said. You responded by saying,"Shut the hell up, George." 

Plight didn't have to work today and you didn't have too either. The both of you decided to spend your day off together at your apartment. Right now, you were playing Golf with Friends. "Get in the hole," you shouted at the golf ball, not realizing what it sounded like. "That's what she said," Plight said, bursting into a fit of laughter. "Oh, fucking hell! Get your mind out off the gutter!" you shouted. "Sorry," he said.

You learned quickly that his mind could be thrown into the gutter easily. The first time it had happened was when the two of you had saw 2 men trying to carry a couch through a door. "It's too big!" you had shouted at them. Plight instantly started laughing like a hyena. You had punched him in the arm and shook your head "no". 

"Ugh, this game is infuriating," you complained. "I know, right," agreed Plight, missing the hole. It was your turn now but you overshot and went out of the golf course. "SCREEEE!!" you yelled. Plight scooted away from you, holding his hands up in the shape of a cross. "Stay away from me, you demon," he said jokingly.

Plight decided it would be best if you stopped playing the game before you broke the computer. The both of you spent the next few minutes deciding on what to do next. Finally, you decided on singing songs at the top of your lungs. That went on for a solid 10 minutes. It was one of your favorite things you both liked to do together. You had to stop when both of your throats started to feel sore. 

Next, you watched your favorite YouTubers. Plight's favorite YouTubers were Merg and The Dysfunctional Place. Your's was (insert favorite YouTuber(s) here). You thought he might not like them but he didn't. Plight even said he would subscribe to them, which made you happy. A couple of times you would scroll down into the comments and laughed at them. At one point, you laughed so hard, you snorted which made Plight laugh uncontrollably.

After awhile, the two of you got bored of watching YouTube. "I'm hungry," Plight stated. "I can cook something if you want me to," you said. "Hell yeah! You make the best food," he said with enthusiasm. "Aw, thank you," you said blushing like a maniac. You always blushed when Plight said anything nice to you. You hope he never noticed it.

While eating, you talked with each other, made jokes, and Plight's dirty mind showed up about five times. You wished it didn't because you almost choked on your food when it did. "Dude, stop being dirty minded. I'm trying to eat. I would appreciate if you would stop trying to make me choke on my food," you said. "Well, you're saying a lot of stuff that can be turned into something inappropriate," he responded. You couldn't come up with a comeback. He did have a point. You weren't thinking about what you were going to say before you spoke. 

After you both finished eating you played Truth or Dare. "Truth or Dare?" asked Plight. "Dare," you answered. "Ok. I dare you to go on a date with me," he said, looking off to the side. "W-what?" you stuttered. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he said, awkwardly. "I WOULD LOVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" you shouted enthusiastically. "R-really?" he asked. "I've been wanting to ask you out for awhile now but I never had the courage to do so," you said. "Wow. That's a relief," said Plight.

You both decided to have the date in the Glen when you both had a day off. "I'll bring the food," you said. "That's a great idea. You don't want me cooking unless you want to get sick," he said, smiling. You laughed like a madman at that comment. "I better get going," he said. "O-ok. Bye," you said. "Bye, (Y/N)," he said, hugging you. You felt awkward when he hugged you but you hugged him back anyway.

Once he left, you took out your phone and called George. "Hey, (Y/N)," George said. "Hi, George!" you said, cheerfully. "You seem happy about some something," she said. "I am happy. Guess what just happened," you said. "You know I'm bad at guessing. Just tell me," she said. "Plight just asked me out on a date!" you said, your excitement obvious in your voice. "No way!" George exclaimed. "Yes way!" you responded. The two of you continued to talk about the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merg and The Dysfunctional Place are real YouTubers that I'm subscribed to. They're really funny. You should check them out when you have the chance.


	4. A/N

GUESS WHO'S BACK?! I'm going to try to get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. Hopefully it'll be longer than my other chapters.


	5. Another A/N

I'm so sorry I haven't been writing more chapters. I'm trying to manage my subreddit and other things. I won't abandon this story but it might be a long time before I publish another chapter. Of course the next chapter is going to be the date. Expect that to be a train wreck. I've never been on a date my entire life. Again, so sorry. I hope you can forgive me.


	6. The Date is Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date gets ruined by someone's depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter gets angsty. Warning: depression, mentions of failed suicide, mention of death, and mention of rape. You have been warned.

Plight heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards him. He looked over to see George running over to him. "Uhh... where's (Y/N)?" asked Plight. George, who was still trying to catch her breath, responded with," She isn't going to be able to make it to the date." This caused Plight to be concerned. "Why? Is she alright?" he asked, panic evident in his voice. "No. She started crying and I'm not sure why. I can't cheer her up. Maybe you can."

He nodded and started to make his way to your apartment. Once he got there, he could hear you crying through the door. He knocked on the door. "Go away." was your response. "(Y/N). It's me, Plight. Let me in." There was sound of movement from the apartment and then the door was opened.

In the doorway was a very sad looking (Y/N). Tears were running down your face and you were still in your pajamas. A tissue was stuck to the sleeve of your shirt. You flicked it off and turned your attention to Plight. "Come in." you said.

Plight walked in and was amazed by how messy your apartment was. Usually, it was very tidy. There was tissues and some ice cream cartons all over the couch. The books that were always stacked neatly were now all over the floor. The dishes were not cleaned and a couple of them were shattered.

You flopped down onto the couch. Plight, after moving some trash, sat down next to you. It was silent for a moment. Plight was trying to think of something to say to make things better but was failing miserably.

Eventually, he spoke. "What's wrong, (Y/N)?" You took a moment to think of what you wanted to say. "I'm scared that the sun being returned won't help. What if the messiah doesn't show up in time? I'm afraid to start a relationship because it may not matter in the end. I'm surprised that you even love me. I mean, who would love a worthless piece of shit like me?"

He looked over at you, concern written all over his face. "Don't talk like that. You're not worthless. What makes you think that?" You struggled with your words but finally managed to talk.

"My dad always told me I was a mistake when mom wasn't home. He would blame things on me and my mother used to believe it. She finally realized how much of a jerk he was when she saw him hit me. He threatened to kill both of us if we ever told anyone." You took a moment to take a deep breath before you continued with your story.

"One day, my parents got into an argument. It kept on getting more intense. Then... he killed her. I managed to escape and called the police. They took him away and I went to live with my uncle. I became depressed and I tried to commit suicide a couple of times. Of course, I failed each time. I did have a boyfriend but he didn't love me. I thought he did. When we were a month into the relationship, h-he raped me. My self-esteem was significantly decreased because of that. He's why I'm afraid of a relationship."

Suddenly, you were pulled into a hug. "I'm so so sorry you had to go through that," said Plight. You buried your face into his shirt and cried, while he rubbed soothing circles on your back and whispered that things will be ok. Eventually, you fell asleep in Plight's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Damn. This is my first time writing something angsty and I think I did a pretty good job. I think this is the longest chapter I wrote. If you guys ever thought about killing yourself, don't do it. Life does get better but you got to help make it better. Try to stay positive. If you think negatively, it's only going to get worse. If someone tells you that you're worthless, tell them to fuck off. You don't deserve that shit. You are wonderful. Don't you forget that. Anyways, I'm going to get working on the next chapter after this one is published. Also, I'm thinking of doing a chapter (or chapters) with smut in it. Those chapter(s) might be terrible. They might be good. I have read plenty of smut stories. There will probably be more angst later on.


	7. After the Breakdown

You woke up in your own bed. There was someone beside you. You looked over to see Plight sitting cross legged, messing with his phone. "Hey, Plight," you said, rubbing your eyes. Plight looked over at you, smiling. "Hey, (Y/N)."

Your head was hurting after all the crying you did. "Ow. I have a headache," you whined. Plight chuckled,"Yeah. I figured you would." He handed you some Tylenol and a bottle of water. "Thanks."

You took the medicine then hugged Plight, surprising him. "What's this for," he asked. "For helping me when I was crying," you said. He hugged you back and said," I couldn't stand seeing you so upset. You're amazing. You deserve to be happy."

"I love you, Plight." He smiled at your words. "I love you too." Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound. The rumbling was coming from your stomach. "Ugh. I'm starving. But I don't have any clean plates," you complained. "I cleaned them for you. I also cleaned up your apartment," said Plight.

"You didn't have to do that," you responded. "I wanted to. I know you like it when things are clean," he said," I also tried to cook. It may not be entirely good." 

You went to get up but Plight kept you from doing so. You looked at him, confused. "No need to move. I'll bring it to you," said the pink haired man. He got up from the bed and left the room. Plight walked back in with two plates, handing one to you.

You took a bite and you were surprised by how good it tasted. "Damn, Plight. This is really good. I thought you said you were a bad cook?" He blushed at your words. "No one has tried my food so I always assumed I was bad," he said.

"Have you called George and told her I'm alright yet," you asked. "Yea," said Plight.

After the both of you finished eating, you watched some stupid videos while cuddling up to Plight. The both of you decided to play the games you usually played with each other.

Eventually, y'all got tired of them and decided to walk around the Refuge. You told Plight stories about things you and George did. In return, he told you stories about what he and his friends had done. His stories were more humorous than your own.

The two of you ended up at the library. You got passed the robot at the desk and headed towards George's office.

"Hey, George!" you said. She looked at you and Plight. "Hey, you two love birds," she said. "What you doing," you asked her. "Nothing much. I'm on break right now," said George," What are you two doing here?" 

"We were walking around and decided to come here and talk to you," said Plight. 

Y'all talked about several interesting things and occasionally humorous things. Plight said the most amusing things out of the three of you. Of course, a couple of times, Plight's dirty mind kicked in. You, as always, gave him that look you always made when he said something extremely weird.

George eventually had to get back to work, so you and Plight left. You two headed back towards your apartment. Once you got there, you decided to read a book with Plight. You picked up your favorite book and sat down on the couch, starting to read out loud.

Halfway through the book, you became bored of it. You tried to find something else to entertain the both of you. You searched through your closet and pulled out your guitar. "I forgot I had this," you said. "I had no idea you knew how to play the guitar," said Plight.

"It's been a long time since I've played it," you stated. "Do you remember how to play any songs on it," he asked. You responded with," I remember a couple. My favorite song to play is 'You Are My Sunshine'." You sat back down and started to play it. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another  
You'll regret it all one day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away"

As soon as you finished, you received a round of applause from Plight. "Wow! You're amazing at both singing and playing guitar," he said. "T-thank y-you," you said, shyly.

"What time is it," asked Plight. "It's 8:37 p.m.," you answered. "Oh shit. I didn't realize how long of a time we spent together," he said. "You can stay the night, if you want to," you offered. "Uhhh... sure," he said.

You grab a couple of blankets and a pillow out of the closet and handed them to Plight. Your couch was a pull out couch, so it'd be more comfortable than sleeping on a regular couch. Once everything was taken care of, you both went to bed. On the way to your room, you tripped over nothing, making Plight laugh. You glared at him, instantly shutting him up. You got up and continued towards your room without anymore accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another long chapter. Yay! I had some difficulty writing this one. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it.


	8. Once again, another A/N

Ok, guys. Y'know how I talked about maybe doing a chapter with smut in it? Well, that's going to be in the next chapter. It may not be very good due to me never have written smut before (sorry if the wording is weird in this sentence). It may take me a couple of days. If I try hard enough, I can get it posted today. Whoever wanted Plight x Reader smut, you're going to get it soon.


	9. Hey!

I finally got back into my account. I couldn't reset the password (I finally remembered it today) because the account is linked to my school gmail which I can't access the gmail. I already have a chapter written down.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are encouraged. I would also like some advice about writting fanfic. If I have made any grammar mistakes, I would appreciate it if you pointed them out.


End file.
